With an aim to providing for an enhanced degree of comfort on the part of the occupant of a vehicle seat and to increase the adjustment capability thereof, one form of vehicle seat which comprises a base frame adapted to be secured to the floor of a vehicle, and a seat frame which is movable in relation thereto, comprises a gas spring disposed between the seat frame and the base frame, together with a valve arrangement which can be actuated by a suitable actuating element for adjusting the pressure in the gas spring in dependence on the weight of the occupant of the seat, thus providing a weight setting function, together with a means for adjusting the seat frame to the desired seat height, thus providing a height setting function. Disposed between the seat frame and the base frame is a belt take-up or reel device with a coupling means which, like the gas spring, can be subjected to the action of a pressure gas by means of a pressure source. A vehicle seat design of that kind is to be found in DE 35 17 505 C2 which sets out detailed information regarding the belt reel device and the coupling means provided therein, so that reference may be made thereto for a detailed description of the construction involved. It will only be noted at this point, for present purposes, that, upon each actuation of the actuating element for adjusting the height of the vehicle seat, the coupling means is subjected to the action of pressure gas from the pressure source in such a way that the connection between the belt reel device and the valve arrangement is interrupted. When the actuating element is not actuated, the belt reel device is mechanically connected to the valve arrangement by the coupling means so that any height adjusting movement of the vehicle seat, corresponding to a given seat occupant weight, is transmitted to the valve arrangement by way of the belt reel device and the coupling means thereof, and suitable setting of the valve arrangement provides that the gas spring is supplied with pressure gas from the pressure source or the gas spring is appropriately vented, in a manner corresponding to the weight of the seat occupant. The above-mentioned publication does not provide detailed information about the pressure source while in regard to the valve arrangement, the described configuration comprises, parallel to the belt reel device, a cam shaft with cams and cam followers or valve levers.